saarobloxfandomcom-20200213-history
SAA Big Brother US
Big Brother SAA US is an online series based on Big Brother US. It follows the same format as the show and it's first series took place in 2015, with three more seasons taking place since. Competitions Head of Household (HoH) Played across all of the main editions. The Head of Household competition will take place at the start of a week and the winner will be required to nominate two houseguests for eviction, however if one of their original nominees are saved following the Power of Veto, it will be the Head of Household's responsibility to name the replacement nominee. Power of Veto (PoV) Played in every week of every series (excluding instant evictions, where there is no veto competition) the Power of Veto competition will take place after the nomination ceremony and in addition to the Head of Household and the Nominees, three other random players will be drawn to play. The winner of the Power of Veto will be given the option to take a nominee off the block or keep the nominations the same. Battle of the Block (BoB) In Series 3, the houseguests took part in the Battle of the Block twist. Instead of one Head of Household, two were crowned and they were both required to nominate two houseguests each. The two sets of nominees would battle against each other in the Battle of the Block. With the winning pair being taken off the block and immunity from being named the replacement. In addition, the Head of Household that nominated them would be dethroned and would be eligible to be nominated as the replacement. While the losing pair would remain on the block with the Head of Household that nominated them would remain in power. Mole Hole Competition (MHC) In Series 4, the houseguests competed in weekly competitions (from Week 2) to be given the power to name a third houseguest to be nominated in addition to the Head of Households two regular nominees. However the winner would be kept a secret and would nominate in secret. Although the winner of the power would nominate a houseguest to be put onto the block, they wouldn't be safe from being named one of the Head of Households nominees. Furthermore, if their original nomination was saved using the Power of Veto, they would name the replacement. Returnee Competition / Battle Back In most series, there is a chance for a previously evicted houseguest to return to the house. However the process differs every series. * In Series 1, 'the remaining houseguests voted for who should return to the game. Philip was voted back in * '''In Series 2, '''the first five evicted houseguests (first six pre-jury in series 2) played alongside the houseguests in the Head of Household competition, with the last evictee standing being granted a return to the game. However, the returnee will be given the chance to win Head of Household at the same time. Twists * Diamond Power of Veto '1 * Secret Power of Veto 2 * Care Packages 2 * Battle of the Block 3 * Takeovers 3 * Instant Premiere Eviction 4 * Mole Hole Competition 4 Series details Main Edition Spin Offs Gallery Bb1.png|Logo used in BB1 (2015) Okay2.png|Logo used in BB2-BB3 & BBOTT (2016-2017) Okay3.png|Logo used in BB4 (2017 - Present)